This invention is related to the field of pest baits and related processes.
Termites are pests because they eat cellulose. Termites attack buildings, furniture, fences, utility poles, and other wooden objects. Termites also destroy products other than wood such as paper, books, clothing, shoes, and leather items. Termites also injure living trees and shrubs. Termites are known to chew through concrete and plastics. It has been estimated that control and repair costs due to just subterranean termites cost billions of dollars each year. This impacts the average homeowner in the United States of America because typical home insurance excludes termite damage. Besides the monetary impact, termites inflict immeasurable amounts of distress to homeowners. For example, having termites emerging inside one's home is distressing and the thought of termites eating one's home (usually the homeowner's largest investment) is frightening. Furthermore, in a survey of homeowners, more than ninety percent expressed concern over the prospect of finding termites in their home. A similar high percentage believed termites ate wood quickly and cause extensive damage in a short period of time. Half of all respondents estimated that an infestation of termites could cause serious structural damage to a home in six months or less. Because of all of the reasons above, research is constantly being conducted to control or eradicate termites. However, while some success has been made, further inventions are needed in order to more fully combat this growing problem.